Bollards are strong metal posts that can be used to close a road or path to vehicles above a certain width. Bollards can be mounted close enough to block ordinary cars, for instance, but wide enough to permit special-purpose vehicles, bicycles or pedestrians through. Bollards can be used to enclose car-free zones: removable bollards allow access for emergency vehicles.
Currently there exist several types of removable bollards. Typically, the current removable bollards have a fixed-plate embedded in concrete foundations that have a locking stem fixed to the plate that protrudes up from the plate when the bollard is removed. This protrusion creates potential tripping hazards for pedestrians, bicyclist or disabled individuals, where numerous injuries have occurred. Other removable bollards include a fixed-plate with a sizeable hole that, if left uncovered by oversight or by tampering, poses a serious potential hazard to the passerby.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe removable bollard that does not leave a hole or an obstruction when the bollard is removed to overcome the current shortcomings in the art.